A touch sensor such as a capacitive touch sensor and an inductive touch sensor uses impedance sensing technology. Such a touch sensor has high touch sensitivity and durability and retains image quality, compared with a resistive touch sensor such as a pressure touch sensor.
The above described touch sensor detects a touch input using an electrical characteristic change which occurs when a user or a specific object contacts a touch surface, and thus, touch recognition deteriorates recognition when the user wears a glove or contacts a touch surface with a fingernail and the like.
In order to solve such detection deterioration, a glove having a conductive thread or a glove in which a conductive thread stitched in a fingertip portion, a thimble having conductivity, a touch pen, and a touch rod have been developed.
However, a special glove, a special thimble, or a touch exclusive pen is required to use the touch input, thus decreasing user inconvenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.